


A day in Versailles

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Series: Starker on vacation [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, post-IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: On their fifth anniversary Peter and Tony decide to visit Paris - a trip they've been putting off for a long time.





	A day in Versailles

The moment Peter comes back out of the soul stone, he flies straight into Tony’s arms and kisses him. Tony kisses him back and holds him, sobbing, for long minutes afterwards, not sparing one thought to who's watching them. After this very public first kiss there isn't question of keeping their relationship a secret.

At first, many are scandalised, but Iron Man dating Spider-Man is far from the weirdest thing to happen after all those who passed in the snap return. All that matters to Peter and Tony, however, is that those closest to them find it in their hearts to support them, even if it takes time for their worries to ebb away.

As their first anniversary approaches, they decide to celebrate it with a trip. Romantic saps, the both of them, and not wanting to miss out on life anymore, they pick Paris as the destination. They are to catch a flight the morning after the official celebrations of reversing the snap, but they end up curled up on the sofa, surrounded by suitcases, crying and holding each other all morning. As unexpected as it is, later they agree that they both needed that day of kisses and tears to heal, to finally accept that the horrors of the infinity war are behind them.

Next year, Peter brings up the idea of an anniversary trip again, but they silently agree to skip Paris. Then, they manage to find excuses for putting it off for another two years, but on their fifth anniversary Tony insists that they go. It’s a beautiful spring and Peter doesn’t really need much convincing. After the celebrations, they go straight to JFK to catch a night flight. In the car Tony half-heartedly suggests that they use a private plane, but he knows very well how much Peter loves the real tourist experience – and if Tony’s honest, his lover’s enthusiasm is quite contagious.

It’s on the fourth day of their holiday that they go to Versailles. Peter spots a cosy coffee shop and they agree to have a cup before embarking on their day-long adventure. As they sit on the terrace, Peter watches Tony basking in the sunlight, eyes closed behind his sunglasses, features relaxed, humming contentedly and he feels overwhelmed by the sheer, unadulterated love he feels for Tony Stark. His chest is ready to burst, and Peter knows he’s grinning like an idiot, despite the tears burning in his eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony mutters, when he opens his eyes and turns to face Peter. “Come here, baby,” he gestures, opening his arms, face serious, but not worried. Sometimes it’s tears that come, other times laughter, or a frown. It doesn’t frighten them anymore. By now they’ve learnt to recognise the signs instantly and know that a smile or a touch is enough to bring them back to the present. Peter sits in Tony’s lap and leans into his embrace.

“You looked so beautiful like that,” Peter breathes against his lover’s neck. He smiles as Tony threads his fingers through his hair – it never fails to calm Peter.

“Shall we go? The château awaits,” Tony suggests after a few minutes and Peter nods, pressing a kiss on the man’s lips. They get up and walk down the main street holding hands, enjoying the undeniably postcard-like little town.

“What the fuck is that?” Tony splutters when they turn a corner and he glimpses the long lines before the gates.

Peter just laughs and takes Tony’s arm.

***

“Come on. I’ve bought us tickets online. Let’s find out which line is ours,” he proposes with an appeasing smile. He knows that Tony’s grumbling is just for show, but he flushes against him and kisses his face just in case.

While they wait, they brainstorm about the gifts they’re going to buy to their friends, with Tony interrupting every five minutes to ask whether Peter has changed his mind about name-dropping themselves to the head of the line already. Peter refuses point blank every time and eventually reminds Tony of the much longer line at the Louvre.

“Yes, baby, but we were killing time with dirty talk then,” Tony pouts.

“Oh, I see,” Peter grins. “But there’s no point starting now, we are coming up in five.”

“The things I could do to you in five minutes…” Tony mutters and smirks contentedly when Peter blushes.

Ten minutes later they enter the castle along with three different tourist groups and Tony groans when he takes in the crowded halls.

“I can’t handle this on an empty stomach.”

“What a grumpy old man you are today,” Peter croons, but starts looking for a map right away.

"Oh look, there's a restaurant in the gardens," Peter points, face lighting up. Tony kisses him and nods towards the door nearby that seems to lead to the gardens. They pass a security guard and find themselves out in the sunlight. And then...

"Now hang on for a sec," Tony begins indignantly. "What is that, there?"

Peter looks, then replies fighting a giggle as realisation dawns on him.

"That's a gate."

"That's an open gate," Tony fumes. "Which means... Excuse me, can we go back into the castle?" he turns to the security guard at the door.

"No, it is the exit," he replies with a polite smile.

"What the fuck? Do you mean that if I want to go back into this godforsaken shack, I'll have to get in line again?!"

"Come on baby, I thought we had a good time talking," Peter hurries to say, throwing an apologetic smile to the guard.

"We had. I'm angry on principle," Tony huffs. "If they insist on placing the exit right next to the entrance, they should at least put up a big red sign warning the wandering idiots. 

But you are right, sweetheart, starting with the gardens on a fine day like this, really is the best idea," Tony adds taking Peter's arm.

They walk down along the great lawn which Tony instantly likes better when he discovers it’s called the Royal Way. They wander into the groves opening on the right and in one of them they find the eatery they were looking for. Preferring to avoid the crowd, they take away their meals and look for a nice quiet place to eat.

***

“I should start commissioning sculptures,” Tony offers musingly as they walk on.

“Hm?” Peter turns his gaze away from the one in the centre of the grove.

“I could look at your perfect naked body all day long and no one could say a word, because it’s art,” Tony reasons in a serious voice, but breaks into laughter at the sight of Peter’s scandalised expression.

“I’d only agree if they make one of you, too.”

“You wound me, baby. Only one?” Tony asks with huge puppy eyes and now it’s Peter who laughs.

“Come, let’s sit here and eat.”

Afterwards they go on exploring the gardens, shoot selfies a few times when they’re recognised, then find themselves on their own again in a particularly beautiful grove. Peter realises that Tony’s shaking before he could take in the sight before him. Instinctively, Peter steps in front of Tony to block the view. He cups Tony’s face and presses their foreheads together.

“It’s all right. You are all right. I’m right here with you,” he says in a steady, warm voice. “You are safe. I got you.”

Slowly, Tony’s shivers subside, and he raises a hand to cup Peter’s face in return.

“Sorry,” Tony says, voice hoarse.

“Shhh. Don’t apologise. Are you all right?”

Tony pulls back and nods, heaving a great sigh. Then he looks at the centre of the grove with a sad smile. This time Peter looks too, and he understands what has just happened at once. There, in the middle of a shallow pool is a golden statue of a man in pain, buried under black rocks, struggling.

“Oh, baby,” Peter whispers squeezing his lover’s hand reassuringly.

Tony smiles at him and Peter is relieved to see the shadow of pain leaving his gaze. They hug each other before walking on, back to the main lane, then down by the pools.

It’s about an hour later that they decide to give the castle another chance. Even though, it’s a long walk back up to the main building, they can’t agree on how to get in, by the time the reach the gates again. Peter’s fumbling with his phone, trying to navigate the site of the castle, when he feels strong hands pulling him close. The next thing he knows is that they are flying over the gates and guards are running towards them, guns raised and shouting.

“What the f–,“ is all he manages before they touch down and Tony releases him, his most winning smile plastered on his face. Peter feels furious and exhilarated at the same time, but he cannot express any of it, because the guards are upon them.

“I’m so sorry, please excuse my partner, he’s out of his mind, but see here, Messieurs, we are UN certified superheroes, we don’t pose any kind of threat.”

The guards stare at them suspiciously and exchange rapidly in French. Peter and Tony are told to wait for the head of security to arrive. In the meantime, hundreds of cameras are out, people are pointing and cheering at them and Tony even has the audacity to wave back at them. Peter huffs annoyed by his lover’s cheek and by the grin that threatens to spread on his own face. He manages to fight it back just in time to greet the head of security with a serious expression.

“Bonjour, Madame,” Peter greets and is satisfied to see that being addressed in his first language pleases the woman.

“Bonjour,” she replies sternly, but extends her hand anyway. “What were you thinking?” she enquires after the introductions in such a severe tone that it makes even Tony shrink a little bit.

Peter doesn’t attempt to come up with an excuse. He puts on his most innocent expression, throws in all the cuteness he can muster and starts apologising profusely. He willingly admits to the entitlement their behaviour suggests and assures the guards that it’s all the contrary, that Tony and he are both grateful for the security they can enjoy as visitors. Even though he sees no trace of it in the woman’s face, Peter seems to have pacified her, because she gestures them towards the ticket box. After they’ve paid for their new tickets, the head of security tells them that they will be fined for raising a false alarm, then – as a true professional – wishes them a nice time in the château de Versailles.

As they walk towards the main entrance for the second time that day, Tony pulls Peter close.

“Your PR skills are getting exceptional. You didn’t even blush.”

“Thank you, I guess, for giving me a chance to improve my ‘PR skills’, you, you lunatic, you…” Peter huffs, equal parts teasing and indignant.

“It’s a pity, though. I do love to see you blush,” Tony whispers into Peter’s ear before biting down softly on his earlobe.

“God, you really are turned on by your own craziness…”

“Aren’t you, baby?” Tony grins and it’s then that laughter finally breaks out of Peter. He wants to push Tony against the wall right there at the main entrance and kiss him senseless, but he’s done for the day with apologising to security, so he just shakes his head and answers Tony with a wink.

They begin the tour of the castle, shuffling along with the crowd.

“A little ostentatious, don’t you think?” Tony asks as they step into the Hall of Mirrors.

Peter chuckles in response and looks around in awe. He knows Tony appreciates it too, because he pulls Peter even closer to himself and snap a selfie of them. The soft afternoon sunlight gives them a golden hue and Peter feels that it mirrors his heart perfectly. Not trusting his voice, he just smiles at Tony. They enjoy the view for some time and joke about holding the next Avengers gala in the Hall of Mirrors.

Then, they proceed towards the private apartments. When they get to the king’s bedchamber, Tony stops Peter right in front of the bed and start whispering.

“Not what I’d call king size.”

“You’re very finicky today.”

“Hm… I’ve been thinking that I should have rented the whole place for the time of our visit ever since we arrived, but now I’m certain of it.”

“That would be the most ludicrous waste of money,” Peter chides, but there’s no edge to his voice. He can’t really be reproachful when Tony is pressed against his back like that, his breath hot against Peter’s ears.

“Would it? It would be so nice to eat your delicious ass up there…”

“Tony,” Peter gasps. “You really need to stop proposing to endanger priceless artefacts,” he adds aiming for serious, but failing to suppress a shiver of excitement at the idea. “I’ve already told you at Napoleon’s throne in the Louvre that we are not having sex on centuries old furniture.”

“But you are trembling for it, baby. And it has curtains…” Tony whispers in his most mellifluous voice and hums in satisfaction when he hears Peter’s answering whimper.

“Shall we go and see the other bedrooms, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: https://areluctantsblog.tumblr.com/post/182811902259/starker-a-day-in-versailles-the-moment-peter?is_related_post=1
> 
> Inspired by real life.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
